Kasumi On Pointe!
Kasumi On Pointe! is the thirteenth episode of Gem Power Pretty Cure Major Events * Kasumi starts lessons in the ballet club for the first time. * It's shown through flashbacks that Kasumi use to do ballet when she was younger but stopped after her parents got to busy to come to her shows. * Diane is replaced by Sakuya for the president of the Ballet club. * Kasumi's family premire in this episode. Synopsis The episode begins with Kasumi and the other Cures helping set up her 10 year old young sister, Chizue's ballerina themed birthday since her parents are busy at the time the party started. Akai who provided the entertainment through her club was making sure the portable stage good as Sakuya stood at the other end helping fix it up when she was approached by Chizue who started asking her questions as Kasumi apologizes for her questioning but Sakuya says she understands since many children at her gigs always come up and asks questions to her. Nearby, Mikoto is practicing a few pieces she’ll be playing on the piano for the party. As the dance starts, Kasumi has a flash back to when she was young and had been a quite talented little ballerina and had gotten the lead in the star role of the recital but had been let down when her parents didn't show up. She was snapped out of her flash back from applause as she looked to see she accidentally had danced along without thinking. Later, she apologizes to Sakuya for stealing away the attention of the other kids from her. Sakuya says it's ok but asked when she learned how to dance. She explains that when she was little but stopped when she hit 12 but tells her she's been practicing when she has free time. Sakuya suggests going to the ballet club if she wants to continue with training. The next day, Kasumi walked into the dressing room for the ballet club and was welcomed by the other club members as a few told her about the leader of the club and her methods. Kasumi nods as she puts on her leotard and shoes as the group goes into the room and were met by Diane the president of the club. She noticed Kasumi and after the stretches told her to show her what she could do after giving off instructions Diane tells her that she needs work but is welcomed into the club. Quickly, Kasumi sees from the first class she sees that Diane is more into showing off than really helping any of the other club members. When the club session was done Diane walked out without giving creative criticism to help them work on their moves. Kasumi wonders why but the other club members just say it's her way, Kasumi is determined to continue decides to keep going. After her sixth go at it, she defiantly sees Diane is just doing this club for the attention towards her, seeing that she signed herself up instead of the club up for the school festival. She was about to leave but accidentally bumped into Sakuya who comes to practice in the room and asks her what's wrong. Kasumi explains everything getting angrier with each word and points out, she isn't jealous and is angry for the other girls who dance way better than Diane.